World of DETERMINATION
by StormRabbit
Summary: (Contains Undertale spoilers) The barrier is destroyed. The monsters are free. All is well. Is what they thought. Yet, the words of the Prince resound through certain ears, "There are a lot of Flowerys out there." Now with years past, tension rises through The New Monster Kingdom.
1. Chapter One: The Messenger

**My** eyes became wide as I step in front of two giant doors, by now my hands are pale and shining with sweat, slightly drenching my light clothing. Quickly swiping my hair out of my eyes, checking the envelope in my pants, I direct my gaze towards my two escorts. Both are wrapped in two giant suits of black armour, each like the other. The one to the left let out a sudden deep snort, and I instantly tore my gaze from them. Fear, it was possessing me, for I have no idea what is inside that armour, nor do I know what is inside this place, but my objective was right here in front of me, I can't stop, not now.

"I-in here?" I mutter with a croak, and no words were said from either being. The two took a single step in front of me, and began to push the door open. The doors had a deep purple colour, wearing the old Delta Rune of the Monster Kingdom. I've heard stories of what it symbolizes, but apparently this was the old emblem, that was brought from their old home as a memento. A loud thud made an echo, revealing the heart of the castle, the King's throne.

It was a large corridor, but yet, I was surprised, compared to the rest of the dark castle, this area was outstanding. The long room was unveiled by bright, golden light, that decorated the whole chamber. It was impressive, unlike the blue torches of fire that I saw before. The guard to the right let out a grunt, and I began to walk, willingly, it was worth it to see the marvel of this mystical place.

My old, wooden shoes and the heavy steps from the guards clapped against the checkered tiles, which in thanks to the light looks golden as well. Two lines of stone pillars sat on both sides of the room, birthing shadows that gave the room a slightly intimidating feeling. Yet this place was not without colour, for a flag hangs off each of these columns. It wears the new design of the Delta Rune, the monster and angel symbol are in their exact spots, yet several different coloured hearts sit to both left and right sides of the emblem. What draws my gaze though, was the small, red heart that sat in the middle of the emblem. It feels full of life, and the same emblem was on each of the stained glass windows. There was one thing I could say about this place, it felt more natural than my own hometown.

Each step bought me closer to the throne, and by now I could see the two figures waiting for me. The King and his most trusted advisor. The guards had stopped, but immediately thinking back to my job, I came before him and knelt. After all, not only was I in the presence of the monster king, but both human and monster societies are still new to each other's presence. Forcing my throat to swallow, I speak. "Your majesty, I have a message for you, and on behalf of the people... humans of Overnite, we offer you the greatest of apologies for not sending a messenger sooner" I knew that my words were rough and full of fear, but I could not help it, I could only hope I did no harm, especially since we had not sent a single message singe the monster came back to the surface.

I kept my gaze on the ground, waiting for the king to speak, yet what came was a giggle of the sorts, followed by a throat clearing. "Human, I thought it was customary to offer your name first?" A voice spoke. Feeling like my heart could jump out of my mouth, I began to panic. "O-oh, I'm so very sorry, so very sorry..." I blurted. A second later I remembered my own name. "They, they call me Kora." I said, directing my thoughts to how I could correct my error, and what would happen if they told my superiors about this.

"Well, Kora, I never said to lower your head." The voice called back. Raising my head, I could feel tears well up. My first look upon the King of Monsters. I could not tell if I was excited or scared, or both. First I could see two bright, green eyes, and whiteness surrounding it. Then I noticed he was right in front of me. With a yelp I fell onto my backside. The King was right in front of me, crouching and touching his chin. He looked as if he was in pain, but then I heard the sound of someone trying to hold in laughter. The King covered his mouth, stood back up, and took one step toward me. "You're a funny one. Anyway, now it's my turn." He said, extending his hand towards me.

"Howdy, I'm Asriel Dreemurr. Would you like some tea?"  
With that, I took his hand.


	2. Chapter Two, part One: I promise

**(Theme:** Undertale - His Theme (Anomaly Remix) **)**

 **It's a beautiful day outside.**  
 **The barrier is destroyed.**  
 **The monsters are free.**  
 **All is well...**

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Frisk fell into silence, and immediately crossed his arms. Asriel could only watch stupefied. "Frisk, I'm serious, they're all waiting for you." The fallen Prince said, a tone almost fit for his mother. Yet, the last fallen child pouted in resistance. A few awkward seconds passed by, before Frisk placed his arms down, as if letting something go. "Ah, you're finally lea-" Asriel began to speak his final goodbye, but the small, stripped figure of Frisk simply walked past.

Astonished by the stubbornness of this human, Asriel could only turn around to see what this sneaky hero was up to. Frisk, who was now currently standing on the small bed of yellow flowers, opened up his arms, as if impersonating an angel, fell backwards, and landed softly. Being one true to his age, Frisk pretended to make snow angels.

With his mouth slowly opening, Asriel could only speak a single word, "...Frisk." The tone was weak, almost begging the human. In turn, Frisk stopped all of a sudden. "I don't wanna." He said immaturely, and began to roll side to side in rebellion. It was at this point, Asriel was completely and utterly annoyed by Frisk's determination.

"Argh, you big idiot!" Asriel said as he finally ran out of patience for this human. Yet before acting, he could only smirk for a second, believing this is rather ironic since he has just tried to kill him. Yet he keeps refusing, but then again, I am annoyed. Asriel thought. Unleashing his final plan, he leaped, made a emotional battle cry, and Frisk could only open his eyes wide due to this surprise.

The two impacted and rolled with enough speed to move off the bed of flowers. At first the two struggled, believing that what they want is the right thing. But as they rolled to the other side of the room, slight giggles echoed through the open air, and by the time they came back to the flowers, they were laughing, as these children should do.

Rising to a kneel, the two let go. Asriel could easily spot the tears welling up in Frisk's eyes. "I don't want you to go..." He muttered, and as if releasing the bottle of emotions, the Prince immediately hugged Frisk. "I don't want to let go!" He yelled, allowing his tears to finally drop onto the stripped sweat. Frisk could only wrap his arms around him and smile, for it was his turn to cry. Time seemed meaningless, for the moment was fragile. "I promise... to never leave you." The human child quickly whispered, but then...

 **Clang!**

The sound of a metallic object spread through the room. "Asriel!" A shocked voice called out. Looking up, slowly, a face of fear spread across the Prince's face. "Oh no... oh no." He said, desperately trying to shaking Frisk off, yet the grip only became tighter. A large group entered the area, and it was led by the King and former Queen. Asgore had dropped his crimson spear, and Toriel had a look that could describe a miracle. Asriel knew though, this was no miracle, only a timed illusion.

"My son!"  
"My child!"  
The two yelled in unison, and seemed to run with impossible speed. Frisk pushed the son into his parents arms, and they caught him with tender care. They were speechless, all three, yet Asriel was not as happy. "No... no, no, no." He said panicking, slightly pushing his parents apart, taking a single glance at Frisk. The human shrugged and tried to imitate an innocent whistle.

"What's wrong, Asriel?" Toriel said, her tone was shocked, after all, what kind of child would not want to be reunited with their family. "This... all of this..." Asriel tugged at his fur and clothing. "It's not... it's not going to last much longer." He said with a few tears dripping down his cheeks. Not before another second was wasted, he began crying in his parent's arms.

The rest of the group came along. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. "Hey Frisk, what's... uh... going on? Seems like a _tearab_ -." Sans asked, taking a single glance of the family. "Finish that and I will end you, but yes, why are they hugging a mini Asgore? He has terrible taste in clothing." Papyrus immediately followed up. Frisk took a single, insulted look at Papyrus before turning to Sans. "It's Asriel. Asgore and Toriel's son. He..." He said, trailing off before suddenly smiling. "He broke the barrier!" He said again, opening his arms up in victory. Yet biting his lips, the arms were slowly lowered. "He... he might have taken everyone's souls, but..." The human muttered, taking a single look at the still tearful son.

"It's fine. He sounds like one cool guy." Papyrus said, patting Frisk's shoulder. "You can put away the spear now Undyne, Nyeh heh." He said giving a glance back to the warrior of justice. "I was planning no such thing!" Undyne loudly countered. "I was just thinking the kid needs some discipline." She angrily muttered, allowing the blue, magical spear to disappear into nothing. "You have a very good _point_ , Undyin." Sans said in return. "SANS, THE THREE ASGORES ARE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT! They do not need your humour this ver-" Papyrus scolded, but was interrupted. "Shh~" Frisk whispered, placing a single finger to his own lips.

That was when the silent Alphys ran forward to the family. "T-this cannot be. How... how do you have a body, Asriel?" She said with earnest surprise, prodding and pinching the small boy. "O-ow, I... I don't know. I... got a body after absorbing everyone's soul, but... I have no idea why it's still here." Asriel said in pain. The scientist stopped to think for a couple of seconds. "Your... your previous soul is in there, but... w-well how do I say t-t-t-" Alphys began to stutter, yet a solid arm gripped her shoulder. "Calm down, Alphys. Take all the time you need." Undyne said behind her. Toriel grit her teeth and breathed out a sigh. "But please... tell us soon."

It was a few seconds that felt like forever, people spread out, except the parents still held their child on the golden bed. The former Royal Scientist muttered under her own breath, before brightening up the atmosphere with her smile. "I got it! A way that'll make... might make everyone happy." She said, and quickly, everyone perked up. "What is it Alphys, how can we help our son?" Asgore said, his own determination showing strongly. "We... we need a monster soul. Not one, but two halves, from each of you." As Alphys said that, the two halves were immediately offered.

"Wait, wait. That'll cut their lives in half!"  
"Asriel, my son, I don't know what you have been through, but... ever since you went away, I felt empty, so very empty... please... accept."  
"Son, I feel exactly like your mother, except, I cursed the human race, I wanted to wage war upon them, and I... killed other humans... and I almost killed Frisk. P-please, I don't want to lose you again."  
"Mum... dad..."

Once again the royal family was tearful, and Asriel could not say no more as the two halves made a white heart on his chest, yet with a black line down the middle. "The last part is difficult, but simple, all we need is a lot of determination, we could go back to my lab, but... I have no idea if I have enough."Dr Alphys said, but while uncertain looks were passed around the group, a defiant laugh bellowed. "Ha-ha!" A voice called by Asriel's side.

Frisk held out his soul with both small hands, smiling with glee. "Did you all forget?" He asked, and as everyone began to smile, the soul was squeezed, and a bright red energy filled in the gap. The red and white soul returned to its host, and Asriel touched his chest. "Frisk... you are really, really determined." The Prince said with both smile and tear, Frisk was about to give a thumbs up, but a whisper intervened. "He's not the only one." And before any reaction could be taken, a hand had burst out of Frisk's chest. The blood-coloured arm gripped the soul and locket before they were pulled back through the body, and two rosy cheeks emerged from the shadows behind the boy.

 ** _"Right where it belongs..."_**


	3. Chapter Two, part Two

_It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing, flowers are blooming._  
"All is well?"

 ** _"WHAT A DISGUSTING LIE!"_**

A stolen soul.  
A revived son.  
And a suffering Prince.  
The scene was in-between the lines of order and chaos.

Yet as the soulless body of Frisk began to fall, time still seemed to be frozen, motionless, stagnant. No one in the room wanted to see what would happen next, after all, everything good in the room was already gone. Yet, a singly cry was howled. "Frisk!" It was Asriel, his eyes spoke with complete shock as he darted and clutched the shell of a boy. The rest of the party had speechless expressions, after all, the first and last fallen human in the same scene was something they could barely comprehend. Toriel, who had the look of something beyond shock, could barely open her mouth. "Cha-"

Before the name could be released, the boy with the rosy cheeks laughed hysterically. It was unusual, and the change was so quick, the room was suddenly suffocating in a dark atmosphere, all sense of radiance was eliminated, even the bright light from the surface seemed dim. Wiping his eyes, Chara's head shook in disappointment. "Such a happy scene, yet... how disgusting..." He muttered with a tone of venom, standing far above the bed of golden flowers. "Chara..." Asgore uttered, as he began to stand up. Yet, _he_ refused to acknowledge his former father. "You stand above the place it all began, and do THIS?!" The Child bellowed, wearing an expression of complete anger.

No one had the chance to speak, and before they could think up of anything, Chara raised his head, and aimed him blood-red eyes at the party. Except, there was one person. "Chara... what have you done?" Asriel's fearing voice called. "All apart of the plan..." The dark voice called, but he wasn't in front, the Goat Prince could feel his presence behind. "But... you forgot... about me. Trying to replace me with this true monster..." Chara muttered, which Asriel turned around to debate that claim, yet no one was there. "Chara... Chara, I've never-"

 **"YOU ALL HAD FORGOTTEN ME!"**

The sudden disappearing act had put all on edge, yet they all ran to Frisk's body. Toriel came to it first, and tried to find a pulse, yet ended up with his cheeks in hand. "No... not again." She muttered, and the rest came. Alphys clasped the former Queen's shoulder. "It's only a soulless body, we can get it back." She said in confident tone. Undyne and Asgore positioned themselves around the group, readying themselves for the unknown, even Papyrus tried to protect the body with great effort. What only came was a wind-like voice.

"Do you really know Frisk?"  
 _No one called back._  
"Just like I, he hated humanity."  
 _No one moved._  
" I was always with him after he fell."  
 _Eyes were shifted quickly._  
"He killed, EVERYONE."  
 _Shocked expressions were worn._  
"Yet, before I could end it all and gain his soul, he reset everything."  
 _But nobody spoke._  
"Yes, he has the power to do that... you know of it, don't you, _funny man_?"  
 _Sans shifted uncomfortably._  
"See? He's a monster. A true monster, even if he's tried this way fifty five times."  
"NO!"

It was Asriel who defied this intimidating voice. "F-frisk might have done that... but, he's different! He saved people, he befriended monsters, he... ... saved me." The Prince spoke with heart, feeling the red determination within his soul. "Is that so? I see... you... prefer him, and to think you wanted to see me so bad." Asriel prepared to yell, hoping his heart would reach Chara, yet the overwhelming darkness and anger rocked the room, as a invisible force blew the group apart, throwing them to the walls. A figure stood in the middle of the room. "Liar!"

A tall body, adult facial features, two, long, ebony horns, lengthy, brown hair, black eyes with two red dots, it was Chara. A completely changed Chara, as if he never died in the first place. Yet his body was wrapped in forbidding and sinister clothing. A black tabard emblazon a Delta Rune, yet, the design was changed. The symbol of monsters were there, yet the Angel was replaced with a broken, bleeding, red heart. It held the feeling of slavery and defeat. A black cape with red strips disguised his back, and finally, he wore his locket, yet instead of a innocent picture, there was only the red soul.

With a threatening smirk, he spoke.

"With this undying and unstoppable determination..."  
 _"I WILL ALL MAKE YOU DUST."_  
 _"THEN I WILL RESTART THIS TERRIBLE SCENE."_  
 _"NO ERASED WORLDS, NO RESETTING..."  
 **"ONLY SUFFERING!"**_


	4. Chapter Two, part Three

**(Theme:** Undertale - Hopes and Dreams (Remix by Anomaly **)**

Asgore's crimson trident was suddenly summoned to Chara's side, and the dark laugh filled the room as everyone peeled themselves off the walls. They could not stare in fear or awe, they couldn't even ACT. There was only the option to FIGHT. Undyne was naturally the quickest. Several magic spears flew fast at the neo-prince, enough to block another's vision. Yet his trident moved faster, knocking all of the warrior's weapons into nothingness, but a sudden terror-inducing voice yelled.

"NGAAAHHH!"

The Captain herself lunged at Chara, and her spear thrust forward with the feeling of indomitable anger, yet with his own unstoppable determination, it was as if a rock met a hard place as a single swipe met Undyne's attack, and suddenly sparks flew in the air. Chuckling, it seemed that fallen child was enjoying himself. "Smells like fish... burnt fish!" He spat, and using a single hand, a barrage of fire came to the warrior. With her sense sharp as her spears, Undyne withdrew from the clash, darted between a gap, and landed on the ground. Yet her scowl remained aimed at the Dreemurr.

Chara's playfulness ended and anger took over, with a wave of a hand, several circles and walls of fire began to surround and close in on the warrior. They were quick, too quick, and Undyne could not jump. Sweat began to trickle down her face, and a single drop was eliminated by one of the raging orbs of fire. "Undyne!" Alphy's voice called, full of worry, but as she finished, several large objects had sprouted from the ground, protecting her in a ring of bones. "Nyeh heh!" A triumphant voice called out.

It was Papyrus, and he entered the battle, with his red scarf flowing heroically. "I drink milk every day, you could never break _these_ bones, and words will never hurt me... well, unless your words badmouth spaghetti. Either way you badly dressed other human, you give back my friend's soul, or I'll... uh... make Sans say several bad puns!" The hopeful Warrior declared, and the only thing he got back was a vexing look.

And a knife.  
A very quick knife that came from the shadows.  
It struck the skeleton in the shoulder, which flung his body back into the wall. A dark red substance had began to drip from the piece of armour. Sans appeared from nowhere, kneeling by his brother's side, "Bro!" He yelped. Looking at the slow, trickling liquid. "Ah... Sans... my... my secret Bolognese jar. It is shattered. Sans, please go on with-" And without a second to waste, Sans stood back up and approached the true fallen prince, yet as he walked past Frisk's body, which is still being held by Toriel, he huffed a laugh and spoke of their secret reference. "You truly are the legendary fartmaster." them mother looked up, her face still in shock.

"Toriel... I feel, what he... what Chara said is true."  
"B-but Sans, he-"  
"No more. The kid did all of this, and he saved us all. That is all to it... plus..."

Sans began to walk again, until he was in front of Chara, whom was dancing between several waves of spears that rained down upon him. "He's a pal of mine, and this was the kid I was battling. It's time for a rematch." He said, and finally, with confidence, Sans knew he can try to battle once again, especially in this world, where everything is going good, he couldn't risk it this time. Turning his attention towards the skeleton, the evil Prince snickered. "You should give up, you **know** how this went before." He said, flourishing the crimson trident. "Heh... you have a good point kid, but..." He said with a wink, and once opening his eye, a glowing, blue iris made its appearance. "You could say that I'm quite _determined_. Now, I believe this is a world fighting for, so... there is no question..."

 **"You're going to have a bad time!"**

Knowing what is to come, Chara waved his weapon, and several walls of knives appeared and charged at the skeleton, and as if knowing what'll happen, Sans waved his arms out, and a wall of many large skull-looking object were born from the darkness. Then, as if everyone else knew what was going to happen, they backed up. Asgore took Asriel back to Toriel's position, and Alphys took Undyne back. Then suddenly, chaos was unleashed upon the room. Knives flew everywhere, impaling walls, Gaster Blasters, and even some flew through the hole from the surface. Yet they were barely noticeable compared to Sans' attack, which created holes everywhere, and some blew walls or several rooms apart. After everyone had opened their eyes from the chaos, the ruins were mostly destroyed.

Yet Chara loomed over Sans, who knelt in front of him, even in defeat, the figure of Sans had a smile. "Why do you still smile... I've always wondered, the only time I've seen another expression is when I cut you back then." Chara asked, preparing to cut through the skeleton. "Well, even in the bad times, someone **has** to smile. But, your smile is corrupt, why can't you see that?" Sans said with a chuckle. "Pff, I don't need it, all I need is lil' Frisk here. I can feel his darkness... even if he doesn't want to hu-" Chara hissed as he groped the chained soul around his neck, but he was interrupted as Sans quickly threw his hand to the right of the room, and the demonic child was thrown into the darkness. "You should have stayed _sharp_." Sans winked again, and within a blink, Sans was back with the main group.

"Welp, I tried."  
"SANS! I had no idea you could do that."  
"Well, it's a long story, plus I didn't do anything before, but firs-... wait, kid!"

Sans became tense as he witness Asriel's form stride towards the direction of Chara, the skeleton tried to go with the Dreemurr child, but was held back by Undyne and Alphys.  
"Let him try."  
"He might be the only one who can stop h-him."  
"Also, we have a plan, one that'll really _turn up the heat_." Undyne mentioned with a grand, mischievous smirk, which Sans turned to, staying in silence for a while.  
"Wow... that was terrible."  
"Shut up, I'm not you."  
The warrior quickly picked up a soon-to-be blushing scientist and quickly ran out of the room. Sans on the other hand looked back at Toriel gripping the human. The former Queen gave a single nod, before the skeleton faded into the darkness, placing his somewhat full confidence in Papyrus and Asgore who would protect the two.

Asriel stood upon the golden bed of flowers, gazing at them, recalling a sensitive memory. Balling up his fists, he gave himself a single nod of confidence. "Chara, are you there?" He called to the darkness, hoping once again, to hear a response from his brother. Yet there was nothing. "Chara, I want to talk to you, I **need** to talk to you." He called in a bold voice, and the darkness seemed to rumble, and before he could look up, the point of a trident was up against his throat. "Yes?" He said with a face darkened over.  
"I... I realize why you're so angry."  
" _No you don't._ "  
"And I want apologize, but... but to **make** you listen, I realize..."

A bright light absorbed Asriel, and Chara was blinded for a second, yet it was too late, a solid hit connected, which made him grind across the floor. Before readying his trident, a familiar figure was in front of him. "I have to fight you!" A deeper tone cried out. "You." Chara muttered. "You... you turn on me. You go against me?" He said again, yet with a tone of hurt. "Only to calm you down, Chara." Asriel said again, and the child had taken up his older-looking, second form once again.

"I'll make you cry and cry again fo-"  
"Just fight me, **Chara!** "


	5. Chapter Two, part Four

**(Theme:** Undertale - Hopes and Dreams (Remix by Anomaly **)**

Asriel's voice filled the cavern, and the fight had begun. Chara was biting his lip, giving a sincere yet hateful scowl. More knives appeared and charged towards Asriel, but with a flick of his wrist, several fireballs shot forward, slamming into each knife and throwing them into the floor. Within the next second, several circles of white pellets surrounded Chara, yet they struck fast and true, but he stood tall, giggling to himself. "That's all you got?!" He said, launching himself. Unprepared for such an attack, Asriel tried to block, but a hard, solid kick met his stomach, and the blood son shot through a ruin wall.

Shrugging in mockery, Chara looked to the group of three and body. "Seems Azzy _ruined_ that wall." He voiced, snorting at the protectors. "Still protecting him, huh, well, think fast." He said pitching another wave of knives towards them. Papryus raised a wall of bone in front of the knives , yet they shattered like glass and become shards of uselessness, and were still heading directly at the trio. Asriel appeared from the darkness behind them, and opened his arms up wide.

"Asriel!"  
"Son!"  
"Mini-Asgore!"

They shouted in unison, but he looked back to them an smiled gently, before turning back to a somewhat stunned Chara. "Golly, that pun was sure terrible." Asriel said, looking at Chara, he could point out a slight sight of shock. Closing his eyes and hoping that the pointed weapons would not kill him, he awaited for the onslaught of knives. What only worried him was the lingering fumes of power the other human souls left in him. Yet, nothing, there was nothing. No pain, no blood, no screaming, nor no laughter. Only a couple of words. "Not on my watch!"

Slightly opening his eyes, the knives were stuck into the ground all around them and a faint red aura floated around him. "What?" Asriel asked, and Chara could only howl. "Damn you, Frisk!" He said pointing the crimson weapon at the group with one hand, and tightly gripping the red soul with another. Feeling _something_ in his soul, the Prince looked down, to only see the red, glue-like part of soul was glowing. "Surprise." It chimed in a familiar voice.

"Frisk, h-how?"  
"I did make a promise, but less questions, more getting my soul back."  
"Right... ... right!" He yelled in enthusiasm.  
The form of Asriel turned back to the now shocked group, and once again smiled, as if saying "see, it ended well" with a wide smile. Now with the presence of Frisk behind him, a deep power began to boil from within.

Chara was about to wave more knives into existence, yet, he was suddenly hit by an unstoppable force. As if a gust of wind had turned into a tornado, which had the impact of a thunder bolt. Yet not feeling pain, it was as if he had turned into a cannon ball that shot through the entirety of the ruins. Soon enough his body was slammed into snow and he tumbled around, feeling the cold touch his skin. "Hmpf... I could have stuck the landing." He muttered, swiftly pushing himself upright. He grunted softly when touching the snow, as if savouring it.

"Snowdin Forest, haven't been here for a while..." Chara said to himself, picking up the crimson trident and examined the surroundings. "So many trees..." He muttered to the sea of trees. To him, it was always a wonder how this place was cold, and that the trees grew as if this was the surface. Giving a single chuckle and before even taking one step, a white pellet shot through him. Not feeling pain, the form of Chara was thrown through a tree and bounced along the ground. "Friendliness pellets my butt..." Chara groaned, and a soft crunch disturbed the snow behind. "Well, I did lie." Asriel's voice came from behind.

"Ah... I see..." He said in disappointment, and that was when Chara lunged at his brother, but metal struck metal, and the Prince met the trident with two sabres.  
"You're underestimating me, aren't you?"  
"I thought a crybaby like you would be easy, but." Chara said, and a hidden knife was suddenly plunged into the shoulder of Asriel. Shocked by the attack, attention was diverted for a single second, and that allowed the former Prince to give a knee strike to his chest. Gasping suddenly for air, Asriel was left open, and was given an instant swat with the trident, which launched him. Even with a small hole in his body, this was one enemy that refused to feel anything.

Violently tumbling across the icy battleground, a violent impact sunk its bite into Asriel. He had hit a tree, and with each inch of movement, screams of pain vibrated throughout his mind, yet he refused to give his misbehaving brother any kind of reaction. Looking up toward the Angel of Death, a slightly frown could be seen. Sadness, disappointment, regret, and many other words resonated within Asriel's mind. Is this... the truth? He mentally echoed, but, as if listening in, Chara's mouth gave a twisted smirk. Giving a single swing of the royal trident, Asriel could instantly feel the power, and stumbled to a crawl.

The air howled, screamed, resonating with all the negative emotion in the air. It was like if the whole forest was in pain and begged for mercy. As they all knew, this person was one who never knew mercy. Asriel witnessed the fresh wound of the cavern, the large area of the forest was wiped out, almost looking like a blast site, the only thing that stood defiant were the tree trunks. "Getting serious?" The Prince asked, pulling himself off the ground. "I'm sick of you looking at me like that." Chara spat.

Before Asriel could ready his arms, the two blades were split into two pieces. A single swing was all it took. Am I running out of power, is my determination not enough? Asriel could only think for a second before leaping away. Warmth took over his chest again, and the red glow of Frisk returned. "No, Asriel, keep fighting, stay determined!" The boy yelled within. "I... I don't know what to do..." He muttered, staring at the person who loved as family for so long.

"Then run."  
"Run?!"  
"There is nothing wrong with that, that's how I beat Undyne. Besides, those guys have a plan, and it'll keep him busy."  
"What a terrible plan."  
"Then why are you smiling?"

Asriel was indeed smiling, he could remember the time he witnessed Undyne and Frisk's fight as Flowey. When they clashed and spears flew, Frisk's determination truly shined, yet even he knew when to run away, and he did it all with a smile. It was an inspiration. Asriel thought, and it bought him warmth. He would laugh, but that would have given the surprise away. Asriel raised in a honest shrug. "Why are you smiling?" Chara called to him, and the Prince was honest. "I have no idea." He spoke with tearful eyes. Chara could only slightly gasp at the sight, but then, the figure he was fighting dashed away with great speed. "Oh... _ooh_ , I see. Running. I thought we were having a fight, not a hunt." Chara muttered with disappointment before beginning the chase.

The two ran all the way to Hotland, and no bullet, fireball, knife was thrown. "Damn it, can't you stop running?!" Chara yelled. Right now, the heat had sunken into his skin, he had always hated this area. It's hot, humid, and it made his lovely stripped jumper all sweaty, yet, for some reason Asriel had drawn him out here, both in the present and past. Even as an all-powerful being, Chara wanted to catch his breath, but was that sensation real, or just nostalgia. That's when he had lost Asriel, and found a empty paper cup on the floor. Looking up to his side, a water cooler was there. "I know why this is here, but still... this is stupid." Chara complained, but before he even knew it, a cup was in his hand and filled with ice, cold water.

Chugging the cooling drink down, he rushed off, but shortly found another paper cup by the lab entrance. Picking it up, Chara examined if this was Asriel. "...Why... why is there ketchup in here?!" He exclaimed, throwing the cup at the ground. Staring at the cup in hatred, a couple of seconds went by before he remembered why he came here.

"He's close, I know it... **but still** , what kind of monster does that?"  
" _The best kind._ "

Easily recognizing the slothful voice, Chara looked up, only to be introduced to the open entrance of the lab, except the entrance was filled by an oversized skull-like object. It was almost like a bird, but the mouth and nose was replaced by a large arrow-shaped hole. "If I'm honest... _now_ I can see why the best attack is used last." Sans' voice called from within the lab, but time halted. The large weapon look extremely familiar, that was when it hit him. "The machine." Chara called, masking his annoyance with a deadpan look. That was when the maw of the weapon swung open and the bright light emerged.

"I never did quit, kid."


End file.
